Macbeth A Goddess' Mission
by ArabianHermione
Summary: Diana runs away to help a mortal in distress.He is none other than the Worthy Thane of Glamis and Cawdor and King hereafter, Macbeth. What happens when she shows him the future of his empire and what will happen in the end? Well only time will tell


**Macbeth; A Goddess' Mission**

**'The poet's eye in a fine frenzy rolling**

**Doth glance from heaven to earth, from earth to heaven;**

**And as imagination bodies forth**

**The form of things unknown, the poet's pen**

**Turns them to shape, and gives to airy nothing**

**A local habitation and a name.'**

**- Willian Shakespeare**

**Prologue**

As the days rolled by Macbeth and Lady Macbeth's time to murder Duncan was edging nearer and nearer. Macbeth was becoming paler and his face hinted traces of lack of sleep. His servants often heard voices in his room in the middle of the night. His words were always the same."Something wicked this way comes." His wife assured them that he was a tired man and needed his rest, that it was all nonsense and bad dreams. But little did they all know that the worst was yet to come…

**Act II Scene 1**

_Mount Olympus; home of the gods and goddesses_

_Enter: Apollo and his twin sister Diana._

"Diana, come quick." He beckoned her towards the crystal ball. What she saw was Macbeth and Lady Macbeth in deep conversation about their mission concerning Duncan.

"Do my eyes decieve me?" Apollo rubbed his eyes in shock and awe. "That is the warrior Macbeth, the mortal, worthy Thane of Glamis and Cawdor! He is planning to commit the crime of the century by murdering the mortal king known as_… Duncan."_

Apollo looked at his twin's facil expression, she was bitting her lower lip, lost at thought, he knew that she was planning something, he could just feel it. He was right…

"I believe this calls for drastic measures Apollo." She said nervously but her face still beared an expressionless look.

"Diana, you know the rules, we cannot be seen by mere mortals, it's agaisnt the word or our father. Besides if you get caught you would be banished from here and shame the gods. I cannot allow my sister to live amongst the mortals and disgrace our family name" He took her hand and sighed.

"You know I only have your best intersts at heart."Apollo looked at Diana with a sincer look in his eyes but Diana knew better. She hastly removed her hand from his and glarred daggers at him. "I'm not a child that needs to be taken care of! I'm completely capable of taking care of myself thank you very much! The mortals are the ones that need our help! That fool Macbeth has been manipulated by his wife who is currently under the influence of Hecate and the witches!"

"Diana! Listen to me! I know you want to help the mortals but why don't you get the fact that you would disgrace us and be banished from here! Is that what you want? To live the life of a mortal? Because if that is your intension then go right ahead and make a fool of yourself! Just don't say I didn't warn you!" His eyes turned to a dangerous red color as he sulked angrily, crossing his hands across his chest he glared at her as she ran away to the gates of Mount Olympus. She bent down on her knees crying at the nearest tree but she knew what she had to do; she had a mission.

**Act II Scene 2 **

_Enter Macbeth_

"Tis true what the devil speaks, 'There be moments in each life in which a man confronts a terrible truth. Tis be the moment when innocence dies, when one's mortality impends into a painful focus.' Thou orbs shall soon be witnessing the painful trechery commited 'gainst the worth King. Aye Gods save me! Macbeth sadly is a man no more."

He suddenly saw a bright light shinning it was gently swelling but it soon came to an extremely bright focus. He cowered down covering his eyes with his bare hands, the light was too strong.

The she stood, floating on air, supported by the moon's beams, watching the scene unfold. Determined she was, green eyes wide, ignoring the wind tearing at her garments and hair, howling in eerie harmony with cries of help below. Slowly she floated downwards, finally reaching the ground. Her bare feet weren't accoustomed to the dew covered grass. The wind that was revolving around her figure was now spreading all over the land. Macbeth allowed a cool spring breeze to caress his cheeks. It was one of the coldest nights the kingdom had ever witnessed. All that could be heard was an eerie silence, crakling of the leaves and howling of the wind. Rain slowly began to spill down from the heavens.The essence of her inner and outer beauty radiated through her green eyes. She owned extraordinary beauty. But the most peculiar thing about her was her attire which consisted of greek robes held by a silver clip that beared the carvings of the moon.

He finally realized who she was. "I am not worthy." He whispered, his voice was barely audiable but he knew she could hear him. Diana lifted his chin. "Listen to me mortal, we have little time ahead of us so we better hurry. There's a lot for you to see." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come with me." She clicked her fingers and once again the wind revolved around her and Macbeth. They sailed off into the vortex of space and time."Where are we?" He asked as soon as the vortex spit them out. "You'll soon see." She said shortly as the scene began to unfold infront of his eyes.

"My lord." A man said bowing at Macbeth's feet. "Aye what news does thou bring?' Macbeth sounded impatient. "Banquo is dead my lord with 20 gashes upon his face.' Macbeth looked pleased abd reliefed at this bit of information. "And his son Fleance?! What news does thou bring 'bout him?" Macbeth rubbed his hands eagerly and grinned like a madman. "Well my lord the boy is er- he- " The man stuttered then looked at Macbeth's eager face. "Aye? Is he?! Dead? Speak you insolent fool! Speak!"

"My lord the boy managed to escape and kill my brother as well." The man's gaze shifted unconfortably to the ground. He cleared is throat. "Anything else you need my lord?" Macbeth shook his head. "No that'll be all." The murderer exited through the door, leaving a distraught Macbeth behind.

The other Macbeth that was watching appeared as shocked as the future Macbeth. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "Aye Gods what is to become of this?!" Right on cue Diana showed up. "I'll show you." She clicked her fingers. Macbeth fell on the hard cold ground, scrambling up he dusted the dirt on his attire then began walking through the castle.

"Macbeth hath crossed the line, I say we DECLARE WAR!" Macbeth recognized the voice to belong to Malcom, Duncan's son. There were thousands of men wearing heavy armor, carrying battle equipment. A loud agreement went through the crowd as they all headed straight for the gates of Macbeth's castle.

Flashes of nature flooded the land with a fearful display of nature's power. The darkening sky ushered in a forbidding sombre mood that set the scene for the grim news lying in wait for them. Macbeth stood on the topmost battlement as he watched the scene unfold. In that moment breathing became a laborious endeavor. The air seemed to seep slowly in and out of the body, heavy and sluggish. The sound echos in one's ear until all other noise is completely blocked out. He watched in surreal horror as man after man fell underneaththe sword, crying out in wordless pain and desperation.

Suddenly the door of Macbeth's room flew open as an angry Macduff stepped inside the room, charging for Macbeth. The two wasted no time with formalities, as they both drew their swords and began fighting. Macbeth's sword flew to the ground seeing that he had no time to pick up the sword, with one swift movement of Macduff's arm he tore the skin of Macbeth's neck apart as crimson blood began to form all over the remain's of Macbeth's corpse. Macduff took the head of Macbeth and went downstairs announcing victory.

Macbeth awoke from his slumber in the middle of the night. "Was it all just a dream?" He asked himself. The details of his journey were all coming back to him, nothing was left out as he remembered the Goddess Diana with her rare succulent beauty. "What a strange dream." But Macbeth felt like something had to be done, something was missing.

He quitely traveled into the dark corridor, darkness seemed to be swallowing his shadow. He traveled into her room and drew the dagger, he stepped infront of her and plunged the dagger in her cruel, vile, black heart. "Goodbye love." Her shrieks of agony were short and vicious. Her eyes were wide but then her whole body frooze and went cold.

"Bloody hell man!" A tired Duncan entered the room followed by Macduff and Banquo. "Macbeth what is going on here?! We demand a full explanation!"Macbeth approached the men calmly dropping the bloody dagger from his hand. He bagan to explain everything. Macbeth was soon appointed heir to the throne and Banquo was left furious.

"So… Macbeth's prophecy has become true aye? Well I'll show them! I'll show them all!! In a dark dungeon a man was going through the toxic chemicals. He was determined to find the deadliest substance known to man, but all he could find was mercury and plently of it. "Macbeth would never know what hit him! Plant the poison in Duncan's drink. Frame Macbeth and become Scotland's new king! Banquo you old sly dog…" The man's evil laughing was echoing through the dark, this tale shall be continued but when? Well only time can tell.

* * *

Okay guys so this is just a simple one shot just let me know what you think..

Thanks everyone : D


End file.
